A Miracle or a Dream
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: Teri Shayne, a DC freak who is a girl, wants to have some action and excitement in her normal life. I mean what kind of person doesn't? Next thing she knew, a miracle happened! She's in the world she always dreamed of, but is this really a miracle, or is it all just a dream? (TIMxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**My first OC story! Hoo-ray! Tell me what you think. Please review! Add me and/or this story as your favorite and don't forget to follow.**

**~LTA**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own the Justice League

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.1 **_

It was another boring day at my boring house. Dylan, my little brother, is playing MY VIDEO GAMES, Batman Arkham Aslyum & Batman Arkham City, while my mom was cookng dinner. My dad died when I was six, Dylan was two when the 'accident' happened. I'm guessing you're wondering how old I am. The answer is twelve. And if you're good at math, then you can calculate the difference on me and my brother's age. And if you're not good at math, then the answer is four years apart. He's eight years old right now. I like to act more matture, so that people don't taunt me on how I like Batman and the Justice League. I also like Young Justice. Right now I'm reading Esperanza Rising. I like that book, because she reminds me of me. She lost her dad at the same age as me. Reading this book reminds me so much about my dad. I really miss him, but I know that it's too late for me to tell him that. I still remember that horrifying night.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"Yes Terissa." said my mom, Samantha._

_"Mom! It's Teri, and where's dad?"_

_"Probably still at work, Teri. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back soon. It's not like him to come home late."_

_"Okay." I went back to my room, and layed on my bed. I stared at the clock, counting every second- TIC TOC, TIC TOC, TIC TOC. Normally I would tease my brother, but I was too worried. I don't know why or how, but I had a bad feeling that something horrible happened to him. I can somehow sense it. I know it sounds weird, but I feel in within, but I'm positive I don't have super powers. Hell no. It's typically impossible. After 4 hours, the doorbell rang. I quickly went to the door and opened it, but instead of my dad, it was a cop. My mom came in, and gasped as she saw the cop. She later lets him in, and gave him a cup of tea._

_"Is there something wrong officer?" My mom asked. I can tell that she's also worried. Dylan was sitting on my mom lap, holding daddy's shirt._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this m'am, but your husband is dead." My mom fainted right after he said those words. Dylan started crying on dad's shirt. I cried and fell onto my knees. I couldn't believe what just happened. The officer tried to wake mom, and it worked. My mom eyes were red and puffy. She had something to say, but it didn't came out. The only thing that came out of lips were whimpers. I knew what my mom wanted to say, so I asked the officer how my dad died. He said that my dad was on his way home, when he was ambushed by a group of gang. My father didn't have a car. They stabbed him continuously, and took his wallet. _

_"When I found your father's body, I saw a little gift. Teri, that gift was for you." He said. My lips trembled. He gave me the gift, and I opened it. It was a golden locket with the letter T carved on the outside. When I opened the locket I cried even more. Inside that beautiful necklace was a picture of us. Me, mom, Dylan, and dad. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I wiped a tear that managed to escape my frosty blue eyes. I grabbed the remote, and started watching Young Justice Invasion. What can I say? It brings me in the mood. And it's playing my favorite episode. Hoo-ray! Nothing can ruin this!

"Teri! I think your video game is broken!" Dylan yelled.

"WHAT! NOT MY BATMAN VIDEO GAME! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I am so going to kill him for this. I got out of my room, but turned off the TV first, and smacked my brother's head. He rubbed it, and scrammed. I looked at my games terror. It's totally broken. It's no fair dude!

"Dylan!" I yelled. He quickly went by my mom side, and held her leg.

"Mommy! Teri is trying to murder me." My mom sighed.

"What happened this time?" Dylan was going to tell his side of the story, which is a complete lie,until I covered his mouth. At least now he can shut up.

"I let Dylan play my video games, and he broked it. And I bought it with all of my allowence money!"

My mom glared at Dylan. It's not the batglare, but it was close enough. Dylan shrug, but I can totally tell he was about to pee himself. I snickered.

"You will be grounded for three months." My mom punished.

"But that's too long mom! How come!?"

"Because it took her three months to raise that much money."

Dylan walked to his room, probably cussing, but do I care? Not really. I'm actually use to people saying crappy stuff about me. It's my life, but don't feel pity for me. Whenever people say stuff like that, just ignore them. It works for me...kinda. I went back to my room, and turned the TV back on. Darn! It's over! Now what am I suppose to do? Let's see what I **can't** do. I can't play my video games, can't watch TV 'cause it's playing those kiddy shows. YUCK! Can't call or text my friends 'cause I don't have a phone, and can't bother my brother 'cause he's grounded. See what I mean? Another boring day at my boring house. That's right, this happens everyday, and I hate it! Why can't something exciting happen to my life? Well, at least there's one thing I can do. Read. I took out a comic book, and read it. I guess this day isn't that boring after all.

* * *

**Yes I know this is a small chapter, but this chapter is suppose to be about introducing my OC's. Tell me what you think about them. It would really help, and ****if you like it, I'll try to finish the next chapter for ya. **

**~Critic**


	2. Chapter 2

**This next chapter is for mgann and Seraband for being the first to follow, adding a review, and adding this story as their favorite. Thanks for the support, and thank you to those who have read this story.**

**~LTA**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.2**_

I was sleeping on my desk. My face was flat down on my comic book, and my loud snoring can be heard down the hall. Sometime I get too cut up on my reading, that I forget what time is it. I slept the whole day yeasterday, but I needed it. I haven't slept for the last two days because I was playing my new, or should I say BROKEN, video games. I then feel a little nudge on my shoulder, I looked up to see my mother.

"Time for school." I groaned.

I hate school! Yeah I get to hang with my friends, but it's the others! They never stop teasing me. This is what I mean when I said people talk crap about me, but I can take care of myself. I got up, and did my early routine which was taking a shower, brushing my teeth, changing into my school uniform, and breakfast. Like I said, nothing exciting. My mom kissed me and my brother, and let us go to the bus of horror. That's right, HORROR. I looked for a seat, and sat there, but guess who was behind me? My arch enemy Valerie.

"Got any more comics nerd?" She snickered with her friends.

"Nope." I said. She just rolled her eyes, and said something else.

"I see you still don't have a boyfriend." She said.

"I don't need a boyfriend for your information Valerie." I replied.

"She probably can't score one." Valerie whispered to her friends.

I just ignored it. I just hope Angie is at school. Angie is my best, and only friend. We both like comics, we both like Justice League and Batman, and we both hate Valerie and her pesky friends, or should I say followers? The bus stopped meaning we're already at school. I quickly got off, and went to the lunch table, or how other calls it the geek table. I saw Angie there, and she waved at me to come over. I went, and she hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"How ya doing girl!?" Angie asked.

"Okay." I simply answered.

"Okay? Okay! Is that ya answer girl? What happened to awesome?"

"I would of said awesome, until my brother destroyed my new video games."

"What were they?"

"Batman: Arkham Aslyum and Batman: Arkham City."

"What! You were able to buy it!"

"Shh! Not to loud." I said.

"Sorry. How did you get that much money?"

"I have money you know."

Angie glared at me, she doesn't like it when I mention money in front of her face. Angie is an orphan, but was able to go to school because of her sagacious mind. The orphanage is paying for her education. I apologized, and she just said whatever, but I can tell that she was still mad at me. Me and Angie has the same schedule, but whenever I enter class, she ignores me. After 6 hours of school, we were dismissed. I tried ooking for her, but then I saw her left, walking alone. I walked up to her, when someone dragged me away into a dark alley.

"Hey! What the heck!?" I asked.

"What's wrong kiddo? Don't you want to have some fun?" said the person, then he laughed, it frightened me. Wait, did he just say the words kiddo and fun? And his laugh, he's none other than the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime!

* * *

**I know it's short, but I haven't exactly thought this through. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**~Critic**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told ya I would make the next chapter longer :D**

**~LTA**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.3**_

"This can't be happening. Y-you're just a fictional character." I stuttered, taking small steps away from that psychotic clown, the next thing I knew, I was knocked out by Harley Quinn. How did I know that? Easy, I heard the word puddin before I passed out. When I woke up, I was tied up into a chair. I saw Harley steering the blimp, but I don't see the Joker. Hold on a minute. Why are we in a blimp? And where is she taking me? I heard voices behind me. One of them was the Joker's, and the others was Penguin and Poison Ivy. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged it off.

"What's wrong little girl? Feeling nervous?" Penguin snickered.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To Luthor of course." Poison Ivy stated, brushing away a strand of hair from my forehead. Luthor? Why? Joker saw the confusion on my face, and did his crazy laugh.

"Wondering why we're taking you to baldy? Easy! It's green, and is worth millions!"

"Luthor is paying you guys 1 million dollars if you give me to him?" I asked, astonished. Why would someone like Luthor want me? I'm useless to him! I think?

"We're here!" Harley screamed.

"Good!" Joker said.

We landed at Luthor's Enterprise. Joker grabbed a handfull of my hair, and forced me to enter the enterprise. When I got there, Mercy, Lex's servant, took me. Joker, Ivy, and Penguin went inside Lex's ofiice, while I had to sit outside with Mercy babysitting me. I looked down at my hands and gasped. My hands, they're cartoon! My other hand, and my legs, my clothes, everything is cartoon! What the heck! Am I crazy or we're all crazy!? I don't know, but what I do know is that I have to get out of this place! Away from Luthor! But where? Hold on! I'm in freakin Metropolis! The city where Superman lives! But first, let's see what Mr. Luthor wants. Penguin, Ivy, and Joker came out with suitcase.

"See ya later Rookie!" Joker yelled, Ivy just rolled her eyes, and Penguin was making a list on what to do with that money. Apparently they don't know Luthor. That suitcase doesn't have a million dollars, it has papers! Mercy grabbed me by the shoulder, and pushed me inside Luthor's room. She closed the door, and I saw Luthor standing there, studying me. I just sat down. He raised a brow, but then he sat down. There was an awkward silence that filled the room until Luthor ended it.

"Hello Terissa, or would you prefer Teri?" He asked. How the heck does he know that? Easy, he's Luthor.

"Teri." I said, I really wanted to know what he wants so that I can report it to the man of steel, or even better, the Justice League.

"You're wondering why I asked those idiots to kidnap you from your dimension, right?" He said, even though he knows the answer.

I just nodded my head. He smiled at my remark. Luthor is full of surprises, but so am I.

"You have something I want Teri. Something worth more than my money."

"What?" What the heck is he talking about. I don't have anything!

"You have the information I want. You know who's Superman!"

"Maybe." I said.

"Tell me!"

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then you will never return to your dimension."

"Fine."

"What is it then?" He said, losing his patience.

"Superman is..." Suddenly Mercy came in. Just in case you start saying stuff at me, I was going to say Superman is Superman.

"What is it?" Luthor asked.

"The mayor would like to talk to you Luthor." Mercy answered.

Luthor looked at me, and saw that I was tied up, and that can't escape, at least that's what he thinks. He and Mercy leaves. I took this opportunity to make my get away. I grabbed a scissor from his desk, and used it to cut the rope. After 5 minutes, I finally got it off. Now where should I go? Luthor comes in and saw me untied. I scram while he was chasing me. He locked the door so that I can't escape. I was cornered. Luthor puts his hand forward and grabbed me by my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and bit it. He screamed in agony and pain, and the only thing I could think off is escaping. I saw the window, and jumped out. Wait, did I just jump out of a window!? Ahhh! I fell, screaming for my life. Bye mom, bye Angie, bye Dylan, bye the people who I hate. I closed my eyes, when I stopped in thin air. What the heck. There was a green sphere around me. I looked up in the sky, to see Green Lantern and Superman! Green Lantern landed me safely on the ground. The crowd cheers. I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I looked up to see the man of steel.

"Why did you jump?" He asked.

"I...I was in trouble." I stated.

"From who?" He's completely blind. Why you would ask, here's why.

"Let's see. I jumped out of a window that was the property of Lex Luthor. What does that mean to you?" I asked.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Can I talk to you and Green Lantern in private?" I asked. Superman stared at John, who just shrugged. Superman rolled his eyes, and turned back to me.

"Sure." My day just went from bad to perfect! Superman lifted me up, and he flew us to the rooftop of Daily Planet. John followed us from behind. He puts me down gently, and the next thing I knew, both men were towering over me.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Clark asked.

"And what does Luthor want from you?" John Stewert asked.

"Luthor took me away from my dimension." I answered. Clark and John stared at me perlexed. I sighed.

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm telling the truth!" I said. Superman used his com-link, and the next thing I knew, I was inside the watchtower.

* * *

**It's not that long, but it's good enough! What do you think? Review now!**

**~Critic**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys like it! If you like this story, then try reading "What a Knight". It's another story I made, except it's mostly about the Batfamily. **

**~LTA**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.4**_

"Wow!" I said. This is amazing! This place is huge. Earth looks so small. I feel like a giant! Who's little now! Green Lantern left, leaving only me and Superman.

"You believe me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you or not to be honest. I was thinking that I can call Wonder Woman to use that lasso to see if you're telling the truth." He answered.

"So you don't trust me?" I asked.

"We'll see." was all he said. Wonder Woman then comes in. She's gorgeous. I never thought an amazon would be this beautiful.

"Come here child." She told me in a soothing voice. I obeyed.

She told me to touch her lasso, so I did. She later tells me to let go. She turns to Superman, who was very curious on what would be the resolution. I listened of course.

"She is telling the truth." She said.

"Thanks Wonder Woman." He thanked.

"Not a problem." She said. She gave me a smile, and then left. Superman looked at me perplexed.

"How did you come to this dimension?"

"Luthor ordered Joker, Poison Ivy, and Penguin to capture me and bring me to him."

"What did Luthor want from you?"

"He wanted me to tell him your secret idenity." I shrugged.

"Of course."

"Yup."

It was silent for a while. Superman then tells me to stay, and he leaves. He told me to stay, but he never told me to stay here, so I gave myself a tour around. I went in every single room, except the League's room, the room where the 7 meets, and the caferteria. I can't go to the League's room or that room where the 7 meets, but I can go to the caferteria. When I walked into the caferteria, and I think I was about to faint. The food looks delicious! They eat this everyday, and don't gain any fat! I quickly ran to the food. They had truffles, fruits that I've never seen, juice, cake, muffins, ham, and- these are too sweeet to be the League's taste, except the Flash.

"What do you think of the food?" asked a voice. I turned around to see Wonder Woman.

"They look delicious." I admitted. I can feel my stomach grumble. Wonder Woman grabbed a truffle and offered it to me. I took it and ate it. It was so SWEET, WARM, RICH! It's delicious. I immedietly gobbled it down. Wonder Woman giggled as she fed me more. I stopped, and looked at her curiously.

"Who cooked these?" I asked.

"I did child." Wonder Woman said.

"They're very good." I said.

"What is your name?"

"Teri."

"Teri? Pardon me, but isn't that a boy name?"

"My full name is Terissa, but I prefer Teri. And it can also be a girl's name." Wonder Woman laughed at my protest. I just kept eating. Then I heard the door open again, to see Flash sitting next to me, eating the tasty cuisine also.

"Hi. Names Flash." He said with a mouthfull of muffins.

"Hi." I said timidly.

Oh my god! I'm in a caferteria full of delicious food, and is hanging out with Wonder Woman and the Flash. What a dream come true. Hmm, now that you think about it, this could be a dream. But it feels so real. I asked Wonder Woman if I can go to the restroom, and she said yes. I went in the restroom, and turned on the sink. I made the water hot, and poured it on my hand. I may sound emo, but I'm not. I just need to figure this out. OUCH! Okay, definitely not a dream. I heard a knock on the restroom door that made me stop breathing.

"Are you okay Teri?" Wonder Woman asked, with a hint of worry. I took in a deep breath, and then let go. I'm okay people! I survived!

"I'm fine. I turned on the hot water by accident." I said. Half of it is a lie and the other half is true.

"Good Hera Teri! Why on heaven's earth would you do such a thing?" She asked.

"I-" I heard Wonder Woman talking to Manhunter on the com-link. My guess, a meeting about me.

"Teri, the league wants to see you." Wonder Woman said.

Told ya so. I got out of the restroom, and walked beside Wonder Woman and Flash. Wally saw the nervous look on my face, so he gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled at him back. There's no need to be nervous. I have Wonder Woman and Flash next to me, plus it's only a meeting with Superman, Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Batman. There's nothing to worry about. *sigh* I just hope Batman won't give me one of his famous batglare. We entered the room, and I can feel my heart sinking. This is unbelievably AWESOME! There they were, sitting in front of my eyes. Wonder Woman and Flash sat down on their seat. I saw a chair next to Superman. You know what that means! I sat down next to the man of steel, and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"This is Teri, full name Terissa." Superman introduced. Everybody looked at me, and I can feel goosebumps forming on my skin. I timidly waved at them. They smiled back, except Batman, he just stared at me. Superman continued.

"Teri is from another dimension-"

"Another dimension?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes another dimesnsion. If you don't believe me, ask Wonder Woman, she said she was telling the truth. Luthor ordered the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Penguin to kidnap her from her dimension. Luthor wanted her to tell him what was my idenity. We're going to track down Luthor, and take Teri back home. But since it might take a while, Teri is going to be stuck in this dimension for a while, so we need her to stay in a safe place." Superman stated. Everybody began talking.

"She could stay with me!" Wally stated. Everybody looked at him.

"You're to irresponsible to take care of a child, esspecially a girl." John stated. Wally frowned and muttered that he's clumsy, not irresponsible.

"She can't stay with me in the watchtower. I'm too busy to watch her." Manhunter stated.

"My apartment isn't big enough for her to stay in." Diana stated solemnly. She really wanted me to stay with her.

"Same with me." Superman and John said.

"Me neither." Shayera said. Everybody looks at Batman.

"Depends if she wants to." Bruce said. They looked at me. Me, at Batman's house? Totally!

"Sure." I said simply, I kept my excitment inside for later.

Batman just sighed. We went to the zeta beams. I was beside Batman, and everybody was surrounding us. Wonder Woman and Flash told me that they'll stop by to see me. Superman told me to stay with Batman at all times, and to be safe. John just said bye, but I hugged him. He heisitated a while, but then hugged me back. Hawkgirl said that I'll grow eventually, and to not worry. I was only 5'0 feet at the age twelve. Hopefully what she says is true. We said our last goodbyes, and in a blink of an eye, I was in the batcave.

"Alfred will show you to your room." Bruce stated. Then I hear footsteps coming down. It has to be Alfred.

"You must be Miss. Teri?" Alfred asked. You've got to love his Britain's accent.

"Yup, that's me." I said.

He gave me a tour around the manor, and then he showed me my room. It was big! A king size bed, my own restroom, my own everything. I looked inside the closet, to find no clothing for me. Maybe he'll take me to the mall or ask someone. Alfred went downstairs to cook dinner. I remembered I had my backpack on, so I took out some of my books. Harry Potter 1-7, The Tale of Despereaux, Esperanza Rising,The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings Triology, and some manga's. I'm guessing your wondering why I would forget I had my backpack on, when I had all of those books in there. The answer, is that I'm used to it. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper from my backpack, and began to draw my room. What? I'm willing to do anything to keep me busy. After 3 hours, I finally finished my drawing. Alfred enters the room with my dinner.

"Mistress Teri I have been calling you for the past hours. You missed dinner." Alfred stated.

"Sorry about that Alfred. I closed my door because I wanted to do my drawing in peace and quiet." I said.

He layed the dish in front of me. It was steak with carrot and broccolli, and mashpotato. I gobbled the whole thing up. Alfred stared at me, shocked that a girl who isn't fat nor tall. He took the drawing I made, and looked at it in awe.

"It's marvelous Mistress Teri. How did you learn how to draw so delicate?" Alfred asked.

"My dad taught me." I answered simply.

"May I put it on the refrigerator?" Alfred asked. I nodded, taking a bite from the carrot. I happen to like vegetables for your information. Right after I was done eating, Alfred took my dish away for washing. I wanted to take a shower, but I don't have any clothes. What do I do? Ask Bruce? Na, I can find something on my own. I went out of my room, to find a bag full with jeans, shirts, pajamas, and a nightgown. I wonder who bought it? It has to be Bruce. I remembered hearing Bruce telling Alfred that he was going to take a trip to the mall. I took the bag inside, and took out the pajamas. I'm not so fond about a nightgown. I took a fast shower, and changed into a plain white shirt, and a gray sweatpant. I went to the studies, to find Bruce reading a book. I walked up to him, and he looked up from his book.

"Thanks for the clothing." I thanked.

"Not a problem Teri." He said.

"G'night Bruce." I yawned.

"Night." He said. I walked to the door when Bruce told me to stop. I turned around.

"Tomorrow you're going to be meeting Tim and Dick. I think you know who they are." He said.

"Yup. Tim is Robin, and Dick is Nightwing." I said.

"See you tomorrow Teri."

"You too." I went to my room, and fell into my big cozy bed. I can't wait to meet Dick and Tim. My life went from lame to exciting. I closed my eyes, and began to doze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just remember something, this is the Justice League in the cartoon world, so Tim is the second/last Robin, and there is only one Batgirl. Just want to remind you guys, because one of my friends got confused, and I don't want that to happen to you readers.**

**~LTA**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.5**_

I got up extra early in the morning today. I can smell pancakes cooking. I grabbed my robe, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Alfred flipping blueberry and chocolate pancakes. I saw a plate in the sink meaning that Bruce already ate breakfast, and probably went to work. I took a seat down, and noticed that there was another plate next to me. Maybe Alfred is joining me. Alfred stacked my plate with 5 chocolate pancakes, and 5 blueberry pancakes. In one day Alfred learned everything about me. He knows what type of clothes I like to wear, I hate dresses. He knows about my craving for food. He knows the story of my dad. Alfred isn't just a butler, he's a friend. Alfred got two glasses of orange juice. I took the syrup and poured it on my pancakes. I gobbled as much as I can.

"Dang! You eat a lot!" said a voice. I turned to my right to see Tim Drake sitting right next to me. I felt like I have butterflies in my tummy. He's cuter than I can imagine! I blushed. This is not how I wanted him to meet me. Tim is my favorite Robin. We both have a hobby with technology.

"Hi." I said timidly.

He smiles at me, showing off his bright white teeth. I blushed, but only for a little while. Alfred stacks Tim dish with 2 chocolate pancakes, and one blueberry. I finished my pancakes, and drank the juice. Tim was astonished on how I finished 10 pancakes, and a glass of orange juice under a minute. Alfred, however, smiled at Tim's shocked face. I would normally burp after eating, but since I'm at Wayne Manor, plus Tim is next to me, I'm going to have to put that on hold.

"So...what's your name?" asked Tim. You can tell he was trying to start a conversation.

"Full name is Terissa, but I prefer Teri." I said, with a hint of proudness in my voice.

"Cool." he said.

"Bruce told me I'll be meeting you." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup, that includes Dick."

"Oh. How do you know Bruce?"

"You mean how did I met Bruce." I corrected.

"Same thing."

"Wrong. You asked how do I know Bruce Wayne, the white knight of Gotham, and billionaire playboy. Who wouldn't know him?"

"I stand corrected."

"Good morning Teri. Did you get a good rest sleep?" asked Bruce.

"I thought you were at Wayne Enterprise." I said.

"Na, I just ate breakfast a bit early so that I won't be late in the meeting with the league." Tim dropped the fork. Bruce probably haven't told Tim yet.

"What the heck are you saying!?" whispered Tim.

"She already knows Tim." Tim stared at me, then back at Bruce.

"I'm from another dimension." I stated.

Tim was silent. Guess he didn't take this too well. Tim excused himself, and went to his room. Then me, Alfred, and Bruce hears Tim yell HAS THE WORLD GONE WILD!? Great Teri, you just scared the crap out of Tim Drake. Way to go.

"He'll be okay." said Bruce. I just nodded.

"Teri, there's someone at the cave who would like to meet you." Bruce stated.

I ran to the cave, to see Dick Grayson! The first Robin who has taken the title as Nightwing! Didn't I told ya? Today is going to be an awesome day!

"So you must be Teri, the girl from another dimension." Dick said.

"Guilty as charged! Not literally." I said. Dick is not only Nightwing, but a cop. That's his social life.

"Funny, so Teri, how do you like it here at Wayne Manor?" Dick asked.

"It's cool, if you leave off the fact that I'm the only girl here."

"Trust me, you'll meet other girls. Like Barbara Gordon or Selina Kyle."

"Really?" I asked. It's going to be awesome!

One day I'll meet Batgirl and Catwoman. I wonder when that day will come? Dick asked Bruce if I can hang out with him, and Bruce said that it was my decision. Of course I said yes, but Bruce wants to make sure I'm safe, so he's going to let Tim join me and Dick. I don't mind, because I'm going to hang out with the past and present boy wonder. Plus we can also be friends. I need to try to make new friends, even in another dimension. That's my second goal. My first goal, is to become a heroin. That's my goal. It may sound stupid, but who knows? I mean look at where I am now! I'm in another dimension that has my favorite superheroes of all time!

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said. I felt Bruce holding me back by holding on to my robe.

"Teri you can't go." Bruce stated sternly. I frowned at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't taken a shower, and you're still in your pajamas." I blushed. Dick chuckled, and I thought I saw a smile forming on Bruce's face, a small one though. Tim, who is relaxed, came in the cave. Tim looked at the blushing Teri, then the chuckling Dick, and a smile on Bruce face.

"What the heck?"

* * *

**Do you think I should write a sequel for this story, cuz I came up with one, but I'm not sure if you guys want a sequel, so please tell me, and I'll post it when I'm done with this story.**

**~Critic**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.6 Part1**_

I went to my room, that has my own bathroom, and took a quick shower, and brush/floss my teeth. I went to my closet, and couldn't decide what to wear. I know I'm not going on a date, but I want to look nice for this one and a lifetime dream come true event! If you were me, what would you wear? I guess I should act like myself. I grabbed some skinny jeans, and a blue blouse. When I was done, I brushed my hair, and then I took my black converse. I think that's good enough. I went downstairs to see Alfred sitting on a table with a chess game set up. I still heard the shower running meaning that Dick or Tim hasn't finish. Like I said, I took a quick shower.

"Hi Alfred." I said.

"Good evening Mistress Teri. Would you like to play a game of chess?" Alfred asked.

"Sure. But if I were you Alfred, you better watch your back, cause I'm going to beat you. Believe it!" I said giving him a thumbs down. Alfred laughed.

"We shall see Mistress Teri." Alfred said.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this challenge will take a while to end, and that Alfred might actually beat me. But do I really trust my inner self? Whenever I listen to my inner self, I always get into big trouble. One day my inner self told me to talk with Valerie, and the next day, we're enemies. But at times it can be trusted. Should I trust my insticts now?

**_*5 minutes later*_**

"Checkmate Mistress Teri." Alfred said. Darn it!

"I want a rematch! I will beat you Alfred! Believe it!" I said with determination.

"Maybe another time Mistress Teri. It seems the boys have finished bathing." Alfred said.

"Are you ready Teri?" asked Dick.

He was wearing jeans, sun glasses, and a black shirt. Tim comes down. He's wearing jeans, white shirt, a red cardigan, and sun glasses. They both are wearing their utility belt. I'm guessing it has something to do with my safety. I'm not the kind of person who thinks that I can take care of myself, and try to be strong, cause deep inside, I know I'm not strong at all. I need protection, and I always will.

"Yup. Umm, where's Bruce?" I asked.

"Attending some business at Wayne Enterprise." Tim answered.

We haven't exactly talk to each other yet. Personally, I really want to have a decent conversation with him, but I'm scared that I'll say something stupid. It happens to me a lot. I just to be friends with him, nothing more, but why is it so hard for me. Is it because he's a boy? I never spoken to a boy, nor ever hang out with one. I don't have a good history with boys, personally. That's the reason why it's hard for me to talk to Tim, especially when he's my age. That's why I was able to communicate with Alfred, Bruce, and Dick without making a fool of myself. I know, I'm a weirdo, but I'm not the only one.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Do you want a tour around Gotham?" Dick asked.

"Bruce gave me a tour around Gotham already."

"You want to meet the Titans?" asked Tim.

"They're probably busy. Maybe another time." I said.

"How about the circus!?" asked Dick.

I gave it some thought. I've never been in a circus before. This might be fun. I want to see if the circus in this dimension is the same like the circus in my dimension. However I hate clowns. They give me the chills. Especially the Joker. This might be fun though. I think I know what to do.

"Okay Dick, but right after the circus, you're going to treat me to lunch." I said.

Tim smiled. I really like his smile. If there's one thing that I want to do, is make the people I love and care smile and laugh. I don't LOVE Tim, but I do care for him. Just like I told Valerie, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend- yet. Who knows, I might find him sooner than I think. I don't know why, but I think it might be Tim. Na! I've gone as mad as a hatter. What was I thinking? Even if I did love Tim, it wouldn't work out. Would it? Bad Teri! Bad, bad, bad!

"Hello? Earth to Teri. Are you there?" asked Tim. I instantly blushed.

"O-of course I am! Believe it!" I said, and did I just stuttered?

"O...kay." Tim said. Dang it! Now he thinks I'm a weirdo.

"Where do you want me to treat you at for lunch?" asked Dick.

"Hmm, do you have any buffets at Gotham?" I asked.

"Of course there is Teri. I thought you said Bruce gave you a tour." Dick laughed.

"He did, but I didn't listen."

"Bruce says boring stuff, but what he says are very important." Tim said.

"Yeah I know. Tim, I've been watching you guys for a while since I was three, of course I know." I stated. Tim shrugged.

"Let's change the schedule around. First lunch then circus. Sounds good?" Dick asked. Tim and I nodded in agreement.

"Do have fun, and Mistress Teri?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come back safely so that we can have that rematch." I gave Alfred a reassuring smile, and a thumbs up.

"What rematch?" Tim asked.

"A game of chess." I replied.

"I was never good at chess, especially when your opponet is Alfred." Tim said. Finally, we have a decent conversation!

"Yeah I guess, but I'm going to beat Alfred! Believe it!" I said.

"Why do you always say that?" Dick inquired.

"Say what?"

"Believe it! You always say that whenever you give someone your words." Tim responded.

"Oh! That's sort of a catch-phrase. I kept saying those words from this anime call Naruto. The starring character Naruto Uzumaki, always say "Believe it!" whenever he makes a promise, or is really determine. He motivated me with those words." I said.

"He sounds cool." Tim said.

"Yeah, he is."

"Are you guys going to stay here and chat, or are we going to eat?" Dick asked.

"Eat." Tim and I said.

"Instead of going to a buffet, let's go to a steakhouse." Dick said.

"A steakhouse?" We asked. Tim and I stared at each other skeptically. Did we just say the same words- again?

"Are you guys twins, or are you two going ou-" Tim and I cut him off.

"No! Stop copying me! Is this a trick!? Stop it already! It sounds weird!" Tim and I said to each other.

Dick just stares at us, smirking. We scowled at him, but instead of being frightened, which I totally doubt, he made this sittuation worst. He's enjoying our torment. If I were taller, I would smack that smirk off Dick's face. Tim can jump high, so he could smack Dick in ease, but this time he didn't. Tim was as red as a tomato.

"Can we just go now?" Tim asked.

"Right now? Don't you want to talk with your girlfriend?" Dick said.

"You're right Dick. I am a girl, and I am Tim's friend, so we should talk to each other. And I think I have a perfect topic! The master plan to torment Dick." I said with a devious grin. Tim wanted to laugh, but he didn't because Dick would kill him. Speaking about Dick, you should see his face right now. He was glaring at us, but Tim and I thought it was a joke, even though it wasn't. We drove to the steakhouse, to be greeted by Bruce?

"What are you doing here!?" Tim and I asked.

"It's my lunch break." Bruce answered.

"Sure it is." Dick mumbled.

"Do you come here often?" Tim asked.

"Nope. This is my first time here." Bruce replied. And just to think that I used to know this guy.

"So what are you going to eat. Let me guess; ribs." Dick said, with a devious smile. (Read "What a Knight" to understand why Dick is saying this.)

"Don't you dare bring that up." Bruce growled.

"Bring what up?" Tim and I asked. Bruce looked at us perplexed. Tim and I scratched our head. Why is it always him?

"Okay, now I'm curious." Bruce and Dick stated. Tim blushed. He looks cute when he blush. Ahh! Forget what I just said there.

* * *

**I mentioned Naruto in the story because I was watching it :) This is only part 1 of Chapter 6, but fon't worry, I'll update the other part soon. Don't forget to review! **

**~Critic**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will have a lot of family moments like the previous chapter, except it'll have a bit spice in it for Teri and Tim since most people want them to be in a relationship.**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.6 Part 2**_

**LTA POV**

(I'm just telling you that her last name is Shayne. Teri Shayne.) Teri is confuse at these weird emotions she's been getting ever since she got to this world. It scares her. Teri is a strong girl, who can do whatever she wants, when she wants. But somehow, today is not that day. She got beaten by Alfred in chess. Tim is somehow making her blush. Dick is like her big brother that she never had. Bruce is like a father figure. He shows Teri kindness, and vows to protect her no matter what. This is what she wanted in her old life. Love. She had her mother and Angie's love, even Dylan's love, but it wasn't enough. Teri haven't felt love like this for a long time, ever since that horrible day. She wants to love and be love by the people she cares about. It's a feeling she haven't felt ever since 'his' death. Bruce orders a Caesar salad, Dick orders a baby-back rib, Tim orders sirloin steak, and Teri orders a medium rare steak.

"This isn't half bad." Teri mutters to herself, but everybody heard.

"That's a lot of BBQ sauce." Dick stated, adding some more BBQ sauce on his own steak.

"Look who's talking." Tim muttered.

Dick glares at Tim. Teri starts laughing. Tim smiles, and thought of other ways he can make her laugh. One of the ideas that entered his head was taunting Dick, again. Now Dick never goes down without a fight, so he's not letting Tim get away with this without some sort of revenge.

"I see your trying to entertain your new girlfriend, Timothy." Dick teases. Teri and Tim both blush.

"Jerk." They whisper at the same time. Tim silently laughs.

"How are you liking this world, Teri?" Bruce asks Teri.

"I think it's wonderful! Beside the evil villains, I like this world. Do you think I'll get to meet Cat Woman?"

Bruce was at silence. Dick and Tim couldn't hold their laughter. Teri just continued eating. When they were done, Bruce left to go back to Wayne Enterprise.

"Ready to go to the circus?" Dick asks Teri.

"You bet I am!" She says. Tim said nothing.

They drive to the circus, Haley Circus of course, and enters. Teri loved how it was so colorful inside. She met some of Dick's old pals that still perform in the show. She was having a blast. Teri wanted a large drink of soda, so she convinces Dick to buy it, but he refuses. Then Teri got an idea. She walks to Tim, and gave him a puppy face.

"Can you buy me a large soda, Timmy?" Tim looks at her, and turns his face away when he was her doing the puppy face. Teri giggles, and took it to the next level.

"Please, Tim. I always thought you were such a nice guy who's gentle to a girl. You're not that Tim I know." Teri pouted.

Tim grunts, and buys her a soda. Teri took a big slurp, until Tim drags her to where Dick saved their spots. The show started. Dick watches in delight, while Tim and Teri were having a little conversation.

"You shouldn't drink too much. If you do, you're going to wet your pants." Tim states.

"There's a reason why we have a restroom, Timmy. And I think now is the best time to go." She says, and makes her way to the restroom. When she finished her business, she walks to the performance ground, when she heard someone talking. She went outside, when she bumps into a woman.

"Watch where you're going kiddo." says the lady.

"S-sorry," Teri stuttered.

"You better be." The woman said, then she left. Teri was about to follow her, when she heard someone talking to somebody outside of the circus. When she went outside, she spotted Joker and his goons. Joker goons were holding a tank filled with Joker gas. Since she was small, she was able to hide behind a trash can.

"This is going to be a blast! Wait 'till we bring the audience some laughter!" says the Joker. Joker goons smirk. Teri was going to tell Tim and Dick, when someone grabs her. That person was one of Joker goons.

"Well look who's back. The girl from another world!" Then he started laughing hysterical. Then Teri blacked out.

* * *

**What do you think? Can any of you guess who was that lady, and what could Joker's plan be? You'll find out on the next chapter. I started having writer blockers, so I stopped, but my friends encourage me, so here it is! Please review, and updating might take a while since I want it to be good. I hope you don't mind waiting.**

**~Critic**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.8**_

Teri blacks out. When she wakes up, she was tied up with some strong ropes, and was inside a cannon. She looks at her surroundings, and soon discovers that she was backstage of the circus. Then someone lifts up her chin to face him or her. Teri was staring deep into the eyes of the Joker. All of a sudden, Joker starts laughing. Teri was really confused. She didn't nor ever will understand clowns, especially the Joker.

"It's good to see you're awake! Without you, the show will never begin!" Joker states.

"What do you mean?" asks Teri.

"You're the main star of the circus kiddo! You'll be famous!" Joker chuckled.

"I wonder if Dick and Tim notice I'm gone." Teri asks herself, hoping she'll be rescued.

*****Audience Seat*****

"Whoa! Did you see that Tim!" Dick asks, showing a hint of excitement. Tim didn't respond.

"What's taking her so long? I doubt she's going to take that long in the restroom." Tim muttered.

"It's been quiet. Where's Teri?" Dick ask, finally taking notice that Teri wasn't with them.

"She said she was going to the restroom, but she's taking too long." Tim states.

"What time did she go to the restroom?" Dick question, his detective mode on.

"10 minutes or so," Tim says simply, "Do you think something happened to her?"

"This is Gotham, Tim. Lots of things happen in this city." Dick says in a deep voice.

"What do we do now?" ask Tim.

"Why don't you ask someone if they have seen her?" suggested Dick.

"And what about you?" questions Tim.

"I'll help you soon, but I have to do something." Dick says. Tim shrugs, and makes his way to the restroom. He asks women who just came out of the restroom, if they have seen a girl with brown hair, and is about his height. Their answer is no. Tim starts loosing his patience. He has had enough.

"Where the heck is Dick?" He asks himself in frustration.

Dick has been trying to find something that'll give him a clue of what happened to Teri. So far he couldn't find anything. This angers Dick because he was suppose to take care of the girl. He feels responsible for her. If something bad happens to Teri, Dick will blame himself. Not Tim, just him.

"What could've happened to her?" mumbles Dick. He then gets a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Tim?" he asks.

"That's for not helping me ask other women if they have seen Teri." Tim growled.

"Calm down Tim. I'm sorry I didn't help you, but I was trying to find anything to help us find Teri." Dick answers. Tim sighs.

"What do we do now?" He asks.

"Let's go back into the circus. Maybe Teri came back." suggests Dick. Tim grunts, and storms his way back to Haley's Circus. When they enter, they see the Joker on stage with his goons. The one thing that shocks them the most is the sight of Teri in a canon. They immediately go to the men room, changing to their uniform.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Joker's Funhouse!" He says playfully. Everyone did nothing. This upsets the Joker. His goons take out their Joker gas gun, and aims it at the audience. The frightened people of Gotham city applause.

"Now that's better! I would like to introduce the star of the show, Teri Shayne!" Joker says. His goons got some matches, and puts it on the canon.

"3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" He yells. Teri screams, and went flying. The audience scream and shout.

"Someone help that girl!" says a woman.

"Where's Batman?" yells a man. Right after those words left his mouth, someone in a cape and mask swoops, and grabs Teri bridal style.

"Batman!" yells the crowd.

"No! It's Robin, the boy wonder!" shouts a toddler. Indeed he is correct.

"How are you feeling?" ask a concerned Robin.

"I could've been worst," states Teri, and then she faints.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" yell Joker to his goons. The goons jog to where Robin was holding the girl, when someone knocks them out.

"Well, isn't it the first boy blunder. Welcome!" says the Joker, using his old nickname for the old Boy Wonder.

"It's over Joker." says Nightwing.

"Not exactly!" says Harley, and she knocks Nightwing down with her punch-gun. Nightwing grunted, and gets up, but when he did, they were gone.

Nighhtwing, and Robin, who was carrying Teri, glides away. They changes into their citizens clothing, and went back to the manor.

* * *

**How do you like it? And just to let you know, that lady Teri bumped into was Harley Quinn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! This story has over a 1,000 views! Thank you for reading it, and I will totally update the next chapter quick! Thank you for your support, and I hope you'll like this chapter! This story is mostly going to have some romantic moments between Tim and Teri.**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.9**_

"Where am I?" Teri says lazily.

"It seems you are well, Mistress Teri." Alfred says. He is sitting on a chair near the bed she is on.

"This isn't my room, nor my bed. Who's room is this Alfred?"

"Master Timothy." Alfred reply. Teri nods. She asks Alfred what happened, when her stomach grumbles.

"It seems you are hungry, Mistress Teri. Allow me to get you dinner. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine Alfred." Teri answers.

"Very well." Alfred says, and leaves. Alfred is planning to make Teri lemon pepper chicken. Right after Alfred leaves, Teri exhaled a deep breath, and then let go. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" ask Tim.

"It is your room, so of course you can come in." Teri states, rolling her eyes in the process. Tim enters.

"How are you feeling?" He says, sounding concern.

"I'm fine. What happened to the Joker by the way?" Teri questions.

"Sadly both Joker and Harley left."

"Wait, Harley?" That's when it hits Teri. That woman she bumped into today is Harley Quinn.

"Is something wrong Teri?" ask Tim. He noticed that she was dazing off.

"I saw Harley, but I didn't get to tell you. If I didn't get kidnapped by Joker, I could have warn you." says Teri.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes you can't think correctly because of something interesting."

"I guess." Teri says. They were quiet, until starts talking again.

"Teri?"

"Yes Tim."

"Do you think I'm a...nerd?"

"What! You're not a nerd! I think the correct word for you is geek."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, geeks are more athletic and attract-." Teri stops. Tim smirks.

"I'm sorry, what were you going to say?" He says, leaning closer to Teri. Inches away from her. Teri flushes.

"I said your..." Teri voice died out as she started leaning forward to Tim. Her lips almost touching his. Tim hesitates, and finally leaned in too. Their lips were centimeters away, when someone opens the door. Tim quickly goes back to his chair. Teri was sitting there. Right now her emotions are: stunned, angry, and confused.

"Your dinner is ready, Mistress Teri." Alfred says.

"I'll be leaving." Tim says, walking out. Teri felt her heart sink down, very deep.

"You can leave it on the table, Alfred." Teri says. Alfred did, and then leaves. Teri sighs, thinking about that very moment of when Tim and her lips were about to meet.

"I am sorry Mistress Teri and Master Timothy." Alfred whispers. Alfred heard and saw the whole thing. He didn't want to interrupt because he thought it was adorable. Alfred heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so that's why he interrupted them. He really didn't want to do that, but what's been done has been done.

* * *

**Kinda short, but it was cute. Who was that person who was walking up the stairs?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the late update. Writer blockers is killing me! This chapter is short, so I apologize. Please review, and again sorry.**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.10**_

It has been three days since the 'incident' happened. Teri has been visited by a few members from the Justice League like Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Hawkgirl. Teri tells them she's fine, but they're still worried. Why? We're talking about the Joker. Joker leaves most of his victims corrupted. Teri is playing a chess game with Alfred. Bruce just came back from Wayne Enterprise. He walks towards Teri and Alfred.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm doing great! I finally beated Alfred in a game of chess!" Teri says proudly. Alfred smiles.

"That's good to hear." Bruce states.

"Your back home early Master Bruce." Alfred tells Bruce.

"What can I say Alfred."

"What can I say indeed, Master Bruce." Alfred says.

"Checkmate!" Teri shouts.

"My goodness Mistress Teri. Have you been practicing?" Alfred inquires.

"Nope. Just luck!" She gleams. That's when Tim comes down stairs. Teri panics, and excuses herself to go back to her room.

"Why is Teri trying to get away from Tim?" Bruce questions.

"I thought you were a detective." Alfred says, and then leaves. Bruce quirks a brow.

_"What was that about?"_ Bruce thought.

"Hey Bruce, did you see Teri?" Tim asks.

"She went upstairs just now." Bruce answers.

"Thanks Bruce." Tim says as he walks up the stairs.

"Tim."

"Yes?"

"Did something happened between you and Teri?" Tim skins paled.

"Nope." He says, and the scrams.

"I'm the detective huh. Alfred knows something I don't know. And I know it has something to do with Tim and Teri."

**~*~*Teri's Room*~*~**

"Why can't I talk to him? We're just friends, right?" Teri asks herself. A knock was at her door.

"Teri? I know you're in there. I want to talk to you about that day." Tim says.

"Oh no! What do I do now? Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. No, he's my friend." Teri says. She opens the door. Tim smiles at her, showing his beautiful teeth. Teri blushes, and slams the door.

_"I can't talk to him. I feel weird with him. I don't like how I'm feeling towards him."_ Teri mumbles. Tim stares at Teri's door in disbelief.

"I'll talk to her soon, but I don't think now is the right time. When will it be the right time?" Tim mutters under his warm breath.

"The right time about what?" Bruce asks. Tim turns to his left to see Bruce leaning against the wall. Beads of sweat came down on Tim. This is the first time Bruce saw Tim like this. Tim was about to explain, when the front door rings. Alfred comes out of the laundry room, and was going to answer the door, until Tim stops him.

"I'll get the door." Tim stated, and walks dowmstairs.

"Something strange has been happening whenever I come back to the Manor." Bruce noted.


	11. Chapter 11

******NOTE TO READERS: Always read the author notes on top of the story. It can be very important, and will explain some information that isn't mentioned in the story.** Teri is going to tell the story in her perspective like before. Sorry for the long update, I just wanted it to be good. Please review :D

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.11**_

**Teri POV**

Everything is awesome in this world. The only thing that scares me is that this world might change me. I know I sound crazy, but I honestly don't want my attitude, personality, and appearance to change. I even said that I never wanted a boyfriend, but when I met Tim everything changed. I love this world, but my mom will get worried, maybe Dylan also. I'm positive that Valerie won't notice I'm missing. That day I got kidnapped, Angie and I got into a fight, and we're like Best Friends Forever! I want to apologize to her, but I can't since I'm stuck in this world. Will I ever go back to my home?

"Mistress Teri?" Alfred asks while he knocks on my locked door.

"Yes Alfred?" I answered.

"Master Bruce would like to see you in the studies." Alfred says.

"Thank you Alfred."

"It's my job." He says, and then leaves. I get off my giant bed, and make my way to the studies. I hope I won't bump into Tim. I'm still nervous around him, and I don't want to say anything stupid. I pace faster to the study room, so that will save some time. I knocked on the door really fast. I heard someone unlocking the door. Why would Bruce lock the door if he invited me? The door opened, and I was greeted with a 6 feet man with blue eyes.

"Nice of you to come Teri." Bruce greets.

"You're the one who invited me." I replied. Bruce lets me in. When I enter, I saw nothing but a whole bunch of books and a computer, plus a clock. Bruce leads me to that clock I see, and pulls on the bell. Suddenly a staircase replaced that image of a clock. No way! He's showing me the batcave! How can I be so blind? We walk down the stairs. When we enter the cave, I saw the main computer, batmobile, the costumes, and a lot more! I noticed that there was a training area. I went closer, and noticed Tim was training. He did a whole bunch of cool tricks. He did some back flips, roundhouse kick, and more. He's such an amazing guy. Why the heck did I say that!?

"Hey Teri." Tim says, finally taking notice of me. I waved at him. He grins at me. Maybe he forgot about that incident. If so, then good grief.

"Find yourself comfortable in the cave." Tim says, wiggling his brows at me. I stuck out my tongue at him, and punches his shoulder gently.

"Am I interrupting something?" asks Bruce, ruining Tim and my moment after a while.

"Not at all." I reply.

"Good, because love isn't allowed at this cave of darkness." Bruce stated.

"Did you just make a joke?" I ask, shocked. Tim also looked shock.

"Do you have a fever?" Tim inquired. Bruce gives Tim a stern look. I think of it as a warning, but if you don't take that warning, then comes the big gun. The famous batglare.

"Take that as a warning." I whisper to Tim.

"Teri. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I decided that I am going to train you. Do you understand?" I give him a salute.

"I understand." I feel like fainting because I'm so happy, but I don't want to do that in a place of 'darkness'. I excuse myself, and walk to my room. When I was inside, I jump on my bed, and shriek. I can't help it. Tomorrow I am going to train with Batman! Maybe Robin too!

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Teri's training. **


	12. Chapter 12

******Don't forget to review.**

* * *

_**A Miracle or a Dream**_

_**Ch.12**_

"Mistress Teri!" Alfred yells as he enters her room. I get off her bed, and gives Alfred a confused look.

"Is something wrong Alfred?" I ask.

"I thought I heard a scream coming from your room."

"Actually it was a shriek, but in a good way!" I corrected. Alfred nods and walks away as if nothing had happened. Tim runs into the room, panting. He looks at me, and runs toward me. He checks me to make sure nothing happened to me. It actually looks like he's checking me out. He also heard me shriek. I giggle, and gently push Tim away by flicking at his head.

"Hey!" He says, rubbing on the area I flicked at it.

"It wasn't my fault Mr. Playboy. It looked like you were checking me out." I state. Tim blushes.

"That wasn't it." He says softly.

"So what was it?" I question, playing around with Tim's feeling. Now it's my turn.

"I-I heard you scream, so I thought you were in trouble." He answers. I smile, and then I hug him. Tim is taken back at this act.

"Thanks for coming for me anyway. Beside, it's good practice if I'm really in trouble, though Alfred was way faster." Tim laughs. I join in too. We were the "Laughing Duo", a perfect name for the two of us, if we'll be partners or something.

"Tim! Come to the cave now!" Bruce yells.

"Huh? I say. Both me and Tim runs to the cave. Bruce was in his cape and cowl. He was on the main computer.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Tim asked. Bruce didn't say a thing, and played this video that was on the news.

_****VIDEO PLAYING****_

_Hello Gotham! It's the Joker! I just want to give you a heads up. I planted 4 bombs under Gotham city! One push from this trigger, and Gotham goes KABOOM with the people! HAHAHAHA! However, this all can be rearrange if Gotham's dear dark knight will bring me what I want. And I think he knows exactly what I want. You have only an hour, but since I'm an early bird, I'll give you 30 minutes! See you later!_

_****END OF VIDEO****_

"Is he nuts!?" I yelled.

"This is the Joker, Teri. Training is going to have to wait. Gotham needs me and Tim." Bruce says, putting on his cowl fully. Tim was already in his costume. Dang they're fast!

"But he says you have to bring him what he wants. And I think I'm the one he wants." I said.

"That's true Teri, but I can't let that happen, so I have another plan."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Tim, Nightwing, Batgirl, and I will diffuse all the bombs. Nightwing and Batgirl already did their job. Now it's time for me and Tim." Bruce replied.

"What can I do?" I ask. I really want a piece of action. Not really, but I want to see them in action.

"You're going to stay here in the Manor with Alfred." Bruce said.

"Don't worry Teri. All of this madness will end today. That's a promise." Tim says.

"Be careful, both of you." I said.

"No duh. You're talking to the Batman and his awesome sidekick Robin, the Boy Wonder." Tim said.

"Enough playing around. Now let's go." Bruce tells Tim. Batman and Robin went inside the car. Before they went, I saw Tim waved at me with a cheeky smile. Right after they left, I gave myself a tour around the cave. I can't help myself. Beside, it's not like I would get in trouble, unless I break something, but I doubt it. I'm not that clumsy. As I was walking around the cave, I couldn't stop staring at Dick's old costume. Compared to his and Tim's, I don't know which is better. I'm the kind of person who likes the original, but I don't like a boy in a green underwear. I'm glad Tim didn't have to wear that.

"Mistress Teri?" Alfred called as he enters the cave.

"I'm here!" I yelled. He came in the cave with a platter full of home-baked cookies. And it's chocolate chips! My favorite! I quickly run towards Alfred, and start chowing down the cookies. It's so soft, sweet, and unbelieveably delicious! "Good heavens." Alfred says. I couldn't help myself, so I smirked at him with my lips, which is covered with cookie crumbs and chocolate. Suddenly the door bell rings. Alfred walks up, while I start eating the cookies. That's when I remembered that the Joker is after me. What if that were Joker at the front door? I can't let that happen! I sprint my way to the top, and blocks Alfred way.

"You can't open the door! It's a trap!" I warned. Alfred softly smiles at me as he opens the door. I can't believe this! I can't let this happen! I just can't! When Alfred opened the door, I tackled that person down. Actually, there were 2 people. Joker ordered two of his goons to kidnap me. I knew it!

"Can you get off?" A female voice asked me. I looked down to be facing the one and only Barbara Gordon. Next to her is Dick Grayson, I started to blush and got off them. This is not how I wanted Barbara to see me like. When Dick helps Barbara get up, he looked at me with a perplex face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I thought you two were some of Joker goons that he hired." I stated.

"Joker doesn't even know our caped-name." Barbara stated.

"May I ask why did you both arrive to the Manor without giving me a call." Alfred said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Dick says.

"For what purpose?" I find myself asking.

"To hang out with you of course." Barbara says with a big grin. I shrieked, and next thing I knew, I fainted, with a smile.


	13. YOUR VOTE COUNTS- DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW

**DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS! I REPEAT, DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Hello there! It's LuvTheAkatsuki. I'm having writers blocker again, so that's why I haven't been updating any of my stories. Unlike my friends and some other writers, it's sophisticated for me. So I'm going to have a voting poll on my profile. I'm not sure when I will close the poll, but it will be there for a while. You may choose 2 stories if you wish. There is 4 options for you to choose from.

_1. Akatsuki vs Zombies- Naruto/HOTD crossover_

_2. A Miracle or a Dream- Justice League_

_3. S-Rank Criminals Babysitting- Naruto_

_4. A Clash Between the Worlds Greatest Detectives- Batman/Detective Conan crossover_

The winning story will be the one I'll be working on, so you better vote.


End file.
